


You drive me crazy

by AgingPhangirl (Madophelia)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Driving, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madophelia/pseuds/AgingPhangirl
Summary: Phil hasn't driven in ages and Dan doesn't think its a good idea that he does now





	You drive me crazy

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on Tumblr and wasn't going to post it here but I'm fickle so I did. 
> 
> Anon said: 
> 
> when phil tweeted about watching baby driver and how he cant drive i just thought of him and dan going up to phils parents house on holiday and phil taking the car so they could go somewhere like grocery shopping or to get take out or whatever

"I'm really not sure this is a good idea," Dan says, hesitating with his hand on the door handle even though he heard the central locking click under his fingers.

"It's fine."

The problem with Phil was that he bumbled into these things, over confident, flippant almost, joyful in this assumption that things would be fine. And it never seemed to faze him when they weren't. Which worked fine for the moments he jumped too quickly on a computer game, sure he'd be okay to do it only to plummet to his death. Sure, it wasted a life and Dan could get eye strain from rolling them so hard but no one was actually physically harmed in all of that. This was a different matter.

"You haven't driven in ages."

He still doesn't move, just looks at him over the car roof as Phil pulls the door open and ducks into the driver's seat, out of his line of vision.

"So?" he says as he does.

Dan tries bending to look through the window but Phil is fiddling with the seatbelt and resolutely ignoring him so getting in the car is the only thing for it.

"So what if you have an accident?" Dan says sliding into the passenger seat.

"I won't," Phil shrugs.

"I want you to know that I'm putting my life in your hands," Dan says clicking his own seatbelt into place as Phil starts the engine.

"I have driven before," Phil notes sliding the car into gear.

"Yes," Dan nods, "And I feared for my life then too. It was ages ago."

"Shut up," Phil says, lifting his foot on the clutch so the car begins to move backwards. "I need to concentrate."

Phil twists in his seat to look out of the back window.

"You're not meant to do that," Dan reprimands, completely ignoring Phils request for him to shut up. "Use your damn mirrors."

"I prefer doing it this way."

Dan curls a hand around the seat and grips. It's not going to do anything if they do have an accident, and he's mostly convinced that it won't actually happen, but he can't help doing it anyway.

He stays quiet at they pull out of the drive. He'd known it was dangerous when Mr Lester brought it up over dinner the night before, but had managed to remain silent on the issue even as they were ringing up to put Phil on the insurance that morning, only because he hadn't really thought Phil would go through with it. It wasn't until he'd caught sight of the wildly enthusiastic look in Phil's eye as his dad passed him the keys that Dan knew it was actually going to happen.

"You can open your eyes," Phil says.

Dan hadn't realised he'd closed them.

When he does open them he's greeted with the sight of Phil competently moving the car down the road. Something about the way Phil changes gear and checks his side mirror at the same time as they navigate a junction makes Dan's stomach flip.

"You like it now."

It's Dan's turn to tell Phil to shut up, but he doesn't.

"It's fine, I know I'm all manly and stuff driving my dad's Volvo."

Dan snorts and whacks Phil's bicep with the back of his hand. "You spork."

Dan begins to relax as they navigate a few more junctions without incident, even leans over to fiddle with the radio.

"I'm glad we could get out today," Phil says.

"Yeah, s'good."

"I thought we wouldn't be able to when the trains were cancelled."

"I mean, it wouldn't have been the end of the world if we hadn't gone, Phil." Dan points out, "It was just an idea."

"No," Phil insists, reaching a hand over to squeeze at Dan's thigh, "I want to go. We haven't been back in ages."  

"Both hands on the wheel," Dan admonishes him, but his voice is fond and his face is moreso.

When they get further into the centre of town it starts to get busier and Phil's brow furrows in concentration as they make their slow way in, navigating around the one way system and roadworks that send them through a diversion at one point.

Dan slips his hand on to the back of Phil's neck as runs his fingers into the short hair at his nape.

"I'm beginning to like the car thing," Dan says.

"I'm not," Phil squints, and Dan can see the telltale  signs of travel sickness setting in as Phil has to concentrate on the road. This is usually the point on the train Phil would close his eyes, stop trying to focus on anything at all seeing as how it's the movement and focussing which tends to make him feel queasy.

"Can't do this on the train though," Dan says, fluttering his hand again, ruffling Phil's hair.

Phil's head pushing back in to the touch and he lets out a little hum.

"Keep doing it til we get there?" Phil asks shyly, "It's helping."

Dan nods thought Phil can't really see him and keeps up the gentle rhythm of his fingers.

They make it to the car park and Phil sighs when he turns off the engine.

"I'm beginning to remember why I didn't like driving," he says, head leaning back on the headrest.

"We got here in one piece though," Dan points out, "no horrific accidents or anything."

Phil rolls his neck until he's looking at Dan and pouts.

"Come on," Dan encourages him, "Let's go be stupid sentimental idiots and get coffee at Starbucks."

"Think our sofa will be free?" Phil asks ever hopeful, even though it hasn't been free the last few times they've come back.

"Maybe."

"How did we manage to claim it every time back in the day?" Phil asks as they get out of the car, the central locking clicking again as the doors lock behind them.

"We must have just looked nauseatingly pathetic," Dan suggests, "No one wanted to stop us being all weird and codependent."

"We're still weird and codependent," Phil insists, "Just… with shorter hair."

Dan smiles and shoves his hands in his pockets. He's still hesitant about the public thing, probably always will be. Phil is too, he can just get away with looking a bit fonder every now and again because he doesn't have a broody socially awkward persona to maintain.

They step into the lift of the multi storey car park and make their way down to street level, their feet knowing the way before they even think about it. The car is new, the destination isn't.

"Will you be okay driving back?" Dan asks, drifting a little closer so that his elbow brushes Phil's.

"Yeah," Phil assures him, "Traffic should be lighter and I know the way now so I won't have to concentrate as hard."

They have coffee, and it's the same as it always is and there isn't much remarkable about the place except the memories that it evokes. They take the opportunity of being in Manchester city centre to visit a few other places and Dan buys yet another pair of shoes even though Phil insists he doesn't need them. Phil ends up getting a jumper with whales on it that Dan rolls his eyes at fondly in the next shop so they end up even in the disapproved purchase stakes. 

It's dark by the time they make it back to the car, plastic bags swinging from their hands.

"I had a good day," Dan says, smiling widely as they get in.

"Me too."

Neither of them are surprised. Just being with each other has always meant it would be a good day, regardless of what they're doing. The nostalgia has been nice though.

Dan feels his head sinking ten minutes into the drive home. The orange streetlights are flashing across his face at rhythmic intervals and it begins to rain so that the soft patter of it on the window is a comforting sound, bracketed by the soft swish of the windscreen wipers across the glass.

Dan lets his head drop against the window and closes his eyes, he feels himself begin to drift into sleep, relaxed and happy. He lets himself slide into unconsciousness, confident in the knowledge that Phil will get them home.


End file.
